Please Don't Leave Me
by Cirdan of Light
Summary: Naruto breaks up with Sasuke. Because he is tired of how he is treated by his boyfriend. Yaoi. SasuxNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto nor its characters.

Chapter 1: I'm Breaking Up with You

Naruto's POV.

Three years. That's how long it has been since I started going out with him. Don't get me wrong, I was so happy when we started to date. I can't believe I have him all to myself. Many of his fan girls wanted to kill me, including Sakura, but none of them laid a finger on me because he was by my side. I didn't care about his faults or imperfectness. I simply looked passed through all that. Oh how much I love him. I'll do anything for him. Even die for him if I have too. But he's never been the one to say 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry that I'm wrong'. Its always been me giving. Always me saying that I'm sorry. Me who's always backing down when an argument is about to start. I make the first move to concede because I don't want to fight. He'll just say that I'm wrong and his right no matter what. He will not allow himself to lose in an argument. It's always been about him.

But still I love him so much that its almost to a fault. I didn't care that he is very possessive and sees every one as a competition for my attention. Even when I talk to some of my friends, he makes it perfectly clear that I'm his and no one else's by kissing very me possessively. Some of my friends are intimated by him. Some of them doesn't want to talk to me when his near, especially Hinata.I can't stand it. Why does he have to make me suffer? I already get this kind of treatment from the village. Why do I have to get it from him too? Does he even really love me?

Well, there's no turning back now. I'm heading over at Icharaku's to meet up with him. Some of our friends will be there too because tonight we celebrate for a mission completed without any casualties. I'll just have to talk to him then. Until I get there though, I'll rehearse, in my mind, on how to break up with Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV.

Well, here I am, sitting in a ramen stand with Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten. The five of us have been assigned on a mission. We just came back and we decided to celebrate for a job well done. We're just waiting patiently for the last person to arrive, my dobe, Naruto. I can't believe its been three years that he and I have been going out. Three happy long years. I still can't believe I got to him first because that raccoon faced Gaara wanted Naruto for himself. As soon as the dobe said yes to me, I made it crystal clear to Gaara that Naruto and I will be together for a long time, and will be very happy. I wonder what's taking him so long to get here though? Usually when I say we'll have ramen, he gets here before I do. I wonder what's gotten him behind.

"Sasuke," spoke my white eyed friend, "how are you and Naruto? Is everything alright?"

This question got me off guard but I'm cool, calm and collected. I don't know why he would ask me this question, but I thought I'd answer him.

"Naruto and I are fine Hyuuga. Why'd you ask?"

"Well," he said taking a sip of his tea, "thought I might ask because something doesn't feel right."

Of course, leave it to Mr. Destiny to have a bad vibe. Ever since I made friends with the Hyuuga its been "destiny this" or "destiny that" and "I have a bad feeling about this, fate may not be too kind." Like Kakashi ignoring Guy-sensei, I've learned o ignore the white eyed shinobi. Although...what he just told me somewhat unnerves me. I mean why would he say that?

"What do you mean Neji, Naruto and I are happy," I told him but I felt that it wasn't right.

"Well Sasuke, its not any of my business but I've noticed that Naruto has been looking depressed. Just last week I saw him in one of the training grounds near the lake, and his eyes are just staring into space. It could have been my imagination, but I think he was crying that day."

As I listened to my friends' explanation my blood began to boil. Was he stalking my Naruto? Was he following my dobe every where? And how the fuck did he see Naruto crying if he haven't used his byakugan?

"Hyuuga," I said his family name with venom, "have you been following Naruto? You do know that Naruto is mine right?"

As the atmosphere in the stand gets thicker, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten began to inch slowly away from a fight that is beginning to form. Of course Neji is unfazed by my wrathful anger.

"No, I haven't," he said calmly not wanting to provoke me anymore, but still my blood boils to the point of drying out, "its just, I have been walking that day to meet up with the Hokage when I spotted him. He really looked very sad Sasuke. I thought you two may have had a fight. I was just worried for the both of you that's all."

Who would have thought that Neji would have such compassion. Having a heart of steel for a long time, it surprised me that he is capable of worrying. Its not a usual trait for a shinobi after all. The growing tension began to disperse and Kiba, Lee, and Tenten began to move in closer back to the table.

"Nothing happened," I told him as relief began to flow in my veins. You have no idea of the growing jealousy in my heart. I thought I was going to rip the Hyuuga's head off for spying on Naruto. "Naruto and I are happy together," but as I said those words, i felt a small pang in my heart. How none of those words sounded so convincing? I also noticed that Neji wasn't convinced.

Well, we were silent once again, as we waited for Naruto. For goodness sakes, what could have happened that he'll be late like this. Its been thirty minutes since I told him t meet us here at Icharaku's ramen stand. I hope his ok.

Naruto's POV

Shit! I can't believe that I'm an hour late getting at the ramen stand. I was so caught up in my rehearsals that I forgot about the time. To tell the truth, I'm not sure if I should go through this. What if he said no, or that I can't leave because I belong to him. What if decided to beat me so bad that I'll be unrecognizable?

I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do. But I do know this, if he can't say "I love you Naruto," at least once then I'll have to leave him. Ill give him one more chance tonight. I'll just apologize for my tardiness.

Normal POV.

Sasuke and the rest waited for Naruto to get at the stand. They just couldn't understand why he's so late. This has never happened before, and it started to worry Sasuke. He bagan thinking of Naruto cheating on him and it started to anger him. Neji, noticing the dark aura that is surrounding Sasuke, placed his hands on his friends shoulder, giving Sasuke's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Naruto then entered the stand, out of breath as he ran fast to get to the meeting place. As soon as he got there black angry eyes greeted him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized to everyone, "I lost track of time because I was training."

"Hn, your such a moron," reprimanded Sasuke an smirking at his boyfriend.

At those words, Naruto closed his eyes and he knew that the moment was right to say it. It was now or never. He can't take any of this name callings anymore. In fact, he stopped calling Sasuke a teme for a long time, but have the Uchiha noticed? Apparently not. Opening his eyes, Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke," he said, "I think we need to talk."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed that there was no glint of happiness in his boyfriends eye, only sadness. But, Sasuke ignored it thinking it was nothing, and to add on insults, he smirked at Naruto and arrogantly said, "what ever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of every one else."

Sasuke thinking that he had the upper hand continued to smirk at his blond. Naruto caught off guard by Sasuke's comment quickly collected himself. This was not his idea to break up with the Uchiha. He didn't want to embarrass Sasuke in front of everyone else, but he have to do it now or he won't get another chance. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Sasuke's eyes with a sad and depressed look on his face.

"Sasuke..."

Well should I continue, he thought. Sasuke just looked at Naruto, not knowing that fate is a about to play a cruel game with him.

"Sasuke, I'm breaking up with you..."

There a was a loud shattering of glasses as everyone in the stand was to shock to speak. Naruto, just broke up with the Uchiha. What in the world is happening?

Sasuke was shocked at what he heard, but he did not show it. Uchiha's never show any signs emotion. Not knowing what to do. He did the only thing he knew to do, he back talked Naruto.

"Whatever dobe."

At those words, Naruto's heart shattered completely, Sasuke did not know how much hurt he had inflicted on Naruto. Words could not begin to describe what Naruto is feeling.

"Well," said Naruto through soft voice looking on the ground, "good-bye"

Leaving the stand, Naruto ran to the Hokage, going to the only person he knows that could comfort him. As for Sasuke, he got up, not looking at Neji, Kiba, Lee and Tenten, as he was too humiliated to look at them, and left the stand to blow up some steam of anger and guilt, in the Uchiha district. Sasuke's heart is slowly breaking, not knowing if the Naruto was pranking him or that they are truly over.

Author's note:

please tell me. Should I leave it at that as a one shot, or finish the last one or two chapters that is still floating up in my head. And sorry of the shortness of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

Chapter 2: All bad things must come to an end.

Naruto ran out of the stand as fast as he could towards the Hokage's tower. He didn't look up or stayed long enough to see Sasuke leave the place. All that Naruto wanted to do was run from the humiliation. He couldn't believe he had done it. For the first time in his life, he had defeated the great Uchiha, but with a great cost. Now his all alone once again like before. He needed to get away, he needed to see Tsunade and seek her advice. So he just ran towards her office all the while crying, because he felt guilty for breaking up with Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the ramen stand without looking at anyone. Burning with fury inside, he decided to blow off some steam in the Uchiha district. After all, what is the purpose of that place if you can't destroy it? But before he got out of the stand, his friend, Neji, stopped him.

"Sasuke," said Neji holding on to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke quickly shrugged it off. He did not want to be touched right now. Neji let go of Sasuke's arm taking the hint that his is not in the mood; however, he still wanted to help his friend in anyway he could.

"Sasuke, you want to talk about it," offered Neji.

Sasuke looked at Neji with burning fury. Of course he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to be alone dammit. He wants to figure this out on his own. He wants to win Naruto's heart on his own all over again. But he needed time to think and uproot a couple of trees before the gears in his mind could start working.

"It's ok Neji. I just want to be alone for now," said Sasuke, still not showing any emotions. But Neji could see the turmoil his friend is going through. Even without the byakugan activated, he could see Sasuke's tenketsu holes ready to burst chakra out. If Sasuke is lucky, he could probably do kaiten right about now. But he did not want to provoke Sasuke any further. He was emotionally distressed enough as it is.

"Well, if want to talk about it, you know where to find me," and Neji sat back down in the stand and ordered his ramen.

As Sasuke left the stand, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten, ordered ramen too, pretending that what they saw never happened. There was a silence between the four. What was suppose to be a night of celebration, became a night of drama. Kiba couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to talk.

"What the fuck man," said the inu-shinobi to the Hyuuga prodigy, "what the hell were you thinking asking Sasuke if he needed any help? I thought he was going to gauge your eye out or something. Even Akamaru felt that slight surge of chakra."

"YOSH," exclaimed Lee loudly but was quickly reprimanded by Tenten, "I mean, yes. If Sasuke was to activate his sharinggan, I don't think the four of us would have been able to stop him from his demonic rampage. It's a good thing you knew when to back off Neji."

"I agree with Lee and Kiba," said the female kunoichi, "I don't think my weapons could have been of any use in stopping him. Its a good thing it was just that."

But Neji was twitching in his sit. He couldn't believe how dense this people are. Even Tenten! She should know about these things. She's a girl for goodness sakes.

"Guys," said Neji opening his eyes to look at them, "don't you get? Sasuke is in an emotional turmoil. He loves Naruto very much. He loves him more than life itself. I should know, he told me. And Naruto breaking up to him like that, and in front of everyone else, that was a major blow on his ego. Tell me, do you really think anyone would want to break up with an Uchiha no matter how egotistic they are? Of course not! They would hang on to the Uchiha _until _the Uchiha breaks up with them. Right now, Sasuke needed a friend to talk to. It's not healthy or safe for him to be going off all alone on his own. Who knows what might happen. For all we know, Sasuke might go on a killing rampage like his older insane brother."

And Neji left it at that, as he and the rest received their order. Kiba, Lee, and Tenten felt an eerie chill ran up their spine as they tried to imagine Sasuke his bloodline going out of control and slitting everyone's neck.

Naruto's POV.

I got in the Hokage's tower. Two ANBUs are chasing me trying to stop me from disturbing Tsunade. But I didn't care. I needed her and her warm embrace. I feel like I'm going to be sick. As I neared her door, my tears began to flow freely. Why did I do it? I'm so stupid! I wish I could talk to him and say I'm sorry, but it's too late now. I barged in her door without knocking. Yes, I startled her and she ended up screaming at me. But I didn't care. I just want someone to comfort me.

"WHAT THE HELL BRAT! CAN'T YOU KNOCK AT LEAST," she screamed at the top of her lungs, I didn't hear her though. The two ANBUs are still after me, but I got to her first. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and cried freely. Letting my tears flow from out of my eyes and letting go of all what I'm feeling inside felt good.

The two ANBUs quickly stopped in their tracks as Naruto got to the Hokage first. Feeling uneasy in the presence of a sinning and the Hokage, they quickly bowed and apologized.

"Please forgive us Hokage-sama, we tried to stop him but..." their leader interrupted the Anbu wearing a cats mask. Tsunade, still shock from the crying Naruto, spoke, "it's ok. I can handle things from here. Please close the door and don't let anyone interrupt me."

The two ANBUs bowed their heads and left the room. Tsunade, wrapping her arms around her "son", comforted him, but didn't speak. She just waited for Naruto to stop his crying. As soon as Naruto stopped, Tsunade pried Naruto off of her and sat him down. Taking a chair, she placed it in front of Naruto, so she could sit right in front of him.

"Naruto," she said looking at her son. Right now Naruto looked so vulnerable and weak. His head is dropped down and his shoulders slumped. What ever happened to Naruto must have been bad.

"Naruto, please tell me what happened," concern is seeping through her every word. Tsunade hasn't been this afraid and worried ever since she had to treat her brothers bloodied body.

Naruto looked at Tsunade's face, not seeing her clearly. His eyes are out of focused and his not with himself. Tears began to flow once again out of his eyes. Now Tsunade is really worried, when she was about to call for Shizune, Naruto spoke.

"I did it Tsunade," Naruto said dejectedly. Tsunade immediately noticed that there was no bachan in her name. Something her son had come to used too of calling her.

"Did what," she asked.

"I...I ...b.broke up with him."

At those words Tsunade placed her hand in her mouth, shocked. She couldn't believe it. Naruto had left the only person that brought him happiness. collecting himself quickly, she spoke.

"Why would you do that? I thought he made you happy and complete. Why would you leave someone who you love?"

Naruto found the irony of her statement. How could he love someone that doesn't love him back, or so he thought.

"I'm tired Tsunade," he said, another wave of tears is threateningly to flow out from his eyes, " I'm tired of him not loving me back. I'm tired of him putting me down. I'm tired of him always calling me names. You I stopped all that. I stopped challenging him, and calling him bastard. I love him so much that I change everything on how I treat him and call him names. I loved him instead and what did he give me in return? A fat heart ache. Three years since we've been together and not once did he ever say 'I love you Naruto,' or 'I'm sorry for calling you names.' All I wanted from him is to open up to me just a little bit so I could have something to work on. But it like loving a wall. He's always so cold and distant. He's so far from me that I feel him or his pain. He never share anything with me and it's always me who has to give. Whenever we start to argue I would always say, 'your right. I'm sorry. It won't happened again," then he'll say 'I wouldn't count on that dobe,' He's always putting me down. For once I just want to feel his love. Is that so much to ask?"

Naruto's words were so full of pain and sorrow that it made Tsunade both cry and anger. How dare that Uchiha bastard break her son like this.. How dare not love him back. Wasn't he the one that asked Naruto out? How could he do this?

"Naruto," said Tsunade not really knowing how to answer her son. She didn't want to add any more fuel into the raging fire that is burning up within Naruto.

"Naruto, maybe breaking up with him is for the best. You said so yourself that he doesn't love you back. Maybe you should just let go and forget about him. But not before you talk to him to get some things straightened out. You don't want to leave some loose threads now, would you. Talk to him at least and explain to him why you broke up with. It doesn't have to be now, but do it before Sasuke do something drastic."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade. He couldn't believe that she thinks its over, but did she just say to give Sasuke a second chance? Maybe he will, but he's going to have to wait. For now, he just wants to go to the Hokage's mountain and think. Standing up and leaving her office, he said before exiting, "thanks Tsunade, I'll do that."

Meanwhile in the Uchiha District training ground

Sasuke stood in the training ground breathing hard. The forest is now charred from the excessive use of his fire jutsus. Trees are still smoking and smoldering from the fire. His been releasing his anger for the past hour thinking of what Naruto said. Three years that they've been together went down the tubes in just a matter of seconds with those simple words, "I'm breaking up with you." Wasn't Naruto happy to be with him. He still could remember the first time he had ask Naruto to be his boyfriend. Naruto was so happy. What changed now? Sasuke needed some answers and fast.

"Yo," said a familiar voice, "I see you've productive in your training."

"Fuck you Kakashi," said Sasuke through gritted teeth. He didn't want his perverted sensei to be here right now, and he didn't care how rude he sounded. "Leave me alone."

"My. my, Sasuke such temper. No wonder he broke up with you."

At those words Sasuke's temper flared. He immediately attacked his sensei with killing intent. He didn't need this type of mockery from his teacher right night, and he definitely didn't bullshit from Kakashi. But Kakashi simply deflected Sasuke's attack and sat on a tree stump.

"Calm down Sasuke, I just want to talk and possibly help," he offered.

"I don't need help from you," said Sasuke stubbornly.

"You see that's why he broke up with," said Kakashi making his student listen to him.

"What do you mean Kakashi? And how the hell did you that Naruto broke up with me?"

"Words travel fast around here Sasuke," said Kakashi looking at his student, "besides I heard it from your fan girls and some of your fan boys about the break up. Believe me they are happy because now they have a chance with you. They are formulating a plan as we speak to get to you. And most of them are very dangerous to say the least. So I thought maybe I come and help you."

As Sasuke listened to his teacher, he noticed that he wasn't reading that dirty novel for the first time. Intrigued about what Kakashi knows about the break up, he asked, "so what do you mean that's the reason why Naruto broke up with me? As far as I'm concern, his just an idiot and doesn't know what his talking about."

"You see there it is," said Kakashi lazily, "you always call him names. You always put him down when he needed cheering up. Do you even listen to yourself? I don't even think you love him."

After the love comment Sasuke's anger came full force again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T LOVE HIM? I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! That's why I gave myself to him. I love him sensei," and for the first time in Kakashi's tutelage, Sasuke called him 'sensei' with humbleness.

"But do you really love him. I think your just deluding yourself. Not once have I ever heard you say "I love you," or that you are sorry because your wrong. It's always Naruto. You're the one hurting him. As your teacher, I think its best for you to let him go and forget about him. Unless you want a second chance? If you do, just let go of your ego and talk to him. Tell him you love him, and give not only yourself, but your heart and soul as well. Naruto wants you to open up to him so he could help you, not break your heart." With those words the jounin left leaving Sasuke to ponder at his words.

It's been three hours and Naruto hasn't left the mountain. He was just there thinking of how he could talk to Sasuke that would not end in a quarrel. But every situation he thinks of is as unlikely as the next. He did not notice that another presence was there.

"Naruto," it was Sasuke. Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was they're standing before him. Naruto wanted to say something, anything that could bring them back together, but nothing came to his mind. So he just opted for his ex-boyfriend's name.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto," said Sasuke again walking up to Naruto slowly. When he got close to his blond he said, "I want listen to me. Don't talk just hear me out." Taking a deep breath, he knelt on the ground, which shocked Naruto even more.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't treated you right. I'm sorry that I've been so cold to you, and that I have not shown you my love at least once, but dammit, please forgive. Give me a second chance. I know I haven't been perfect and that I only gave you pain and grief. I know you expected of me more, but you see, I'm and Uchiha. We do not sow emotions. So emotions is a stranger to me. Please Naruto, I know you love me and that you still do. Give me a second chance. I love you Naruto. I really do. A second chance. That's all I want. Please." And with that Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the blond to answer him.

Naruto was crying after hearing his Sasuke. Finally, he said 'I love you' to him. All that Naruto wanted, finally came to reality. Naruto, took Sasuke's hand and helped him up. Then he gave Sasuke a huge embrace.

"That's all I wanted to hear Sasuke. That you love me. Of course I'll give you a second chance."

"Well then," said Sasuke looking into the blonds eyes, "lets make this memorable."

Taking something out of his pocket, he knelt down on one knee in front of Naruto and spoke, "Naruto Uzamaki. Since you're giving me a second chance. Will you marry me and be with me forever," he said while putting a very beautiful engagement ring on Naruto's hand.

Naruto is a having a heart attack. He doesn't know what to do. What does one do when asked in marriage? Naruto simply nodded his head. Sasuke stood up and kissed his blond. And as the night faded away, the two lovers were in each other's arms in ecstasy.

Three months later

The Uchiha-Uzamaki wedding took place and everyone in Kenosha celebrated. As the two couples are married by the Godaime, and saying their vows, Sasuke's fan club were weeping, crying, and some committing ritual suicides. And as the two couples shared their kiss and walked the isle, everyone, who is invited in the wedding, cheered for the two couples. As they exited the chapel, Naruto tripped on his own hakama and fell face first on the floor.

"Itai," said Naruto as Sasuke helped him up, "I'm sorry Sasuke, it was an accident."

Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching. "Your such an idiot, dobe."

At those words Naruto's attitude became tempestuous. "Are we back on the name calling again? I thought you said your not calling me that anymore," said Naruto as they continued to walk out. Everyone in the chapel are silently listening as an argument is about to break lose on the newly weds.

"When did I say that dobe? As far as I'm concerned all I said was give me a second chance," said the avenger indifferently.

"Oh that's it huh," said Naruto," I don't know why I agreed to this. I want a divorce Sasuke you hear me! Right now!"

Everyone in the chapel sweat dropped as they watched the couple's head for their honeymoon. Hearing the blond wanting a divorce five minutes after the wedding was unusual. Meanwhile, the copy nin and the perverted sennin were having a discussion of their own.

"I told you Jiraiya sama," said Kakashi, "five minutes and Naruto would ask for the divorce. Now cough it up, a bet is a bet."

But Kakashi, please be reasonable," said Jiraiya desperately.

"No, give me what I want or so help me I'll tell the Hokage that not only were you sneaking in the baths, you were also peeking at her too."

At those threats, Jiraiya knew he lost. Putting his hand inside his robes, he pulled out an untitled black book and gave to Kakashi.

"Finally," said Kakashi happily, "after many years of searching. The only copy of Icha Icha Paradise: Kamasutra Edition is mine. No one else can have. I'm having fun with Iruka tonight!" And he ran off to the dolphin's house preparing his needs, all the while leaving the legendary pervert crying. As his ONLY copy of that book is gone.

Tsunade and Shizune were also having a discussion because all of a sudden, at Naruto's words of divorce, she started laughing maniacally.

"What is so funny, Tsunade-hime," asked Shizune curiously.

"Well my dear Shizune," said the Hokage with evil glints in her eyes, "although Naruto ask for a divorce, he won't get it."

"And why is that," asked the medic nin feeling the dread.

"Well you see," said Tsunade with a huge evil grin, "before the marriage happened. Uchiha-san came to me with a suitcase full of money. He told me to write a marriage contract that which Naruto can't escape from. So the contract that Naruto signed clearly states that neither of them can get a divorce, separate, or have the marriage annulled, unless you want to be exiled from the village and marked as a missing nin!" And with that Tsunade laughed some more,

Somewhere out the distance, Naruto could be heard screaming at his husband, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BOUND BY THAT CONTRACT!"

The End

Author's notes:

there ya go. the second and last chapter that wraps the whole thing up. Thank you all for you reviews and encouraging me to finish this fic.


End file.
